


Winking, Blinking, and Nod

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a children's bedtime story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winking, Blinking, and Nod

      Brian never wondered about it, never even gave it a passing thought. Why the fuck should he have? It was there for only one reason, to serve only one purpose. End of story.  
  
      But all that changed with _him_.  
  
      Now? He loved watching it, relished the surge of adrenalin through his veins as it acknowledged his presence, making him feel invincible and powerful. He knew the logistics, knew the what and the why, but it still never ceased to amaze him.  
  
      What was it about this particular wrinkled opening that grabbed his attention the way it grabbed his cock—with a heat so intense it threatened to consume him? Why could he never get enough?  
  
      He ran his hands over Justin’s buttocks, feathery touches that raised the surface of the pale skin in anticipation, before kneading each perfectly shaped cheek. He pulled them apart, the hint of golden peach fuzz tickling his palms, and stared at the crack. The hole looked so small, so _tight_. He struggled to breathe, hypnotized by its shameless blinking, as if the reflexive opening and closing were sending him an invitation in its own version of morse code.

                                                                                  
      His thumbs ghosted across the puckered skin before spreading it with his fingertips. He grinned when Justin wriggled on the bed to raise his ass, the futile attempt earning him a stinging slap on the butt.  
  
      He leaned in, face mere inches from his goal, and blew puffs of hot air at the quivering hole, smirking in satisfaction at its response to each breath. Justin squirmed in frustration but was pinned to the bed by firm hands on his ass and elbows on his upper thighs.  
  
      Brian lowered his head even farther and stuck his tongue out, letting only the tip brush the crinkled skin. But the brief touch was enough to blaze a fiery trail to his groin, fueling his impatience. Incited by the writhing body, he continued his assault with wide swipes from the flat of his tongue, each one more determined, more aggressive than the last.  
  
      The winking pucker won out. More than he could take, it overloaded his senses and short-circuited his brain. With a low growl in his throat, he gripped both cheeks and spread them wider. He kissed the very center, eliciting a strangled moan from the man lying spread-eagled on his stomach.  
  
      Time seemed to lose its meaning whenever he feasted on the succulent flesh. It faded into nothingness, allowing him to drown in the moment, to drown in Justin. His face pressed against the cleft, he inhaled the musky scent with deep breaths, nibbling and licking the skin, savoring the distinct and intimate taste, feeling its heat. This definitely had to be what the ancients referred to as Nectar of the Gods. If he were granted one last meal, this would be it.  
  
      He flicked his tongue playfully around the opening, alternating direction and tempo to keep Justin off guard. A devilish smile crossed his face—the muffled groans were louder, the muttered curses more forceful, the impassioned pleas more frequent. When Justin jerked his hips to get friction against his swollen cock, he seized the opportunity. He plunged his tongue into the tight channel, pushing in slowly until it was buried as far as it could go—and fucked him with the same hunger that always drove his dick.  
  
     “Oh, God!” Justin moaned, shaking his head from side to side, his body trembling. “I can’t...I’m going to... _Fuck_!”  
  
      A second later, he stiffened, spasming as the first stream squirted out. The orgasm ripped through him like a freight train, his muscles clenching the tongue in his ass in a viselike grip, holding it hostage.  
  
      Brian felt the contractions everywhere. They bounced off the roof of his mouth and vibrated against his lips, sending tremors through his entire body. As creamy liquid flowed, he vigorously wiggled his imprisoned tongue, intensifying the sensation and whipping Justin into a frenzied heat of desperate release.  
  
      Seconds turned into minutes.  
  
      Reduced to intermittent strangled sobs of relief and choked hysteria, Justin lay spent and drained on the bed. With a smug smile plastered on his face, Brian relaxed next to him. He sighed and gave an imperceptible nod to no one in particular—Justin having already fallen asleep—definitely, Nectar of the Gods.


End file.
